


No electronics!

by mammon (Chrollopretty707)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollopretty707/pseuds/mammon
Summary: This is a short little fic based on my friends MC and Mammon having a cute date night.
Relationships: Mammon/MC
Kudos: 21





	No electronics!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee/gifts).



“Mammon there you are!” You cheerfully shouted across the hallway to the white haired demon that stood opposite you. He looked over meeting your gaze with a grin. He was definitely a mood booster for you. He always brought you happiness. And that smile...Anyways..”Renee! Wait one sec ‘kay?” He looked back and nodded to the other demon that he had been talking to. He said something you couldn’t quite make out, not that it was your business anyways but you were curious. As most humans are. He walked over to you and smiled putting his hands on his hips. “So, what does a human want with the Great Mammon?” You rolled your eyes grinning widely. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to my room tonight. Since we don’t have class tomorrow.” Mammon blushed, biting his lip. “It’s n-not like that!” You gasped as he took one hand off his hip to scratch his head. “Eh? Of course I didn’t think that!!” He blushed even more as he looked at the ground. No eye contact huh. “I saw this cool da—Idea online about having a power out night where we pretend it’s a really long time ago when there’s no power so we don’t have D.D.Ds or tv or music we just have each other and maybe a board game or something...” You trailed off second guessing if it was even a good idea or not. Mammon paused, scratching his chin. “Just have each other huh..Sounds fun I’ll do it with ya.” The demon stared down at you with a soft smile playing on his lips. “O-okay yay! Want to go get some supplies after class?” He nodded as you clutched your books to your chest. “Ya I’ll meet you in the courtyard!” He was already walking away towards his next class, one of the only ones you two didn’t have together. It was a shame but a little distance wasn’t too bad. Especially since you saw each other every day. You turned on your heel and walked down the hallway your eyes cast down. You could feel the gazes of the other students. The other demons. They were always staring at you. Normally you didn’t mind it though. But what was Mammon saying to the student back then? No it doesn’t matter. Everyone staring doesn’t matter. You walked on picking your head up and stepped into your next class. “Ah Renee welcome!” After you sat down you got on your phone to look for some more ideas for the dat- “It’s not a date, we’re just hanging out.” You whispered to yourself. 

“Ooooohhhh Renee has a date tonight?” You blushed, shaking your head. “No Asmo, it’s not a date. It’s just…” 

“Hanging out?” He replied dryly. Asmo leaned over closer to you “I can help you get all dolled up! Oh I simply must Renee let me help.” You smiled. “Oh Asmo I-” He cut you off already tapping away on his D.D.D. “Now I don’t normally skip class, but I could probably get us out of here pretty easily. The teacher loves me of course. Who doesn’t. But the real issue is…” Once he got started there was no stopping him. Asmodeus the demon of lust. He was much more than that though. You knew that. The next thing you knew Asmo was grabbing you by the arm and taking you out of the class. You hadn’t listened to the whole plan or what the issue was but you just went with it. Once out of the classroom and down the hall you spotted Lucifer talking with one of the teachers. “Asmo lo-” He placed a finger over your lips. “Shhhh.” He covered your face with his shawl and hurried by the tired Lucifer. The proud demon turned slightly casting a concerning gaze in your direction but was quickly thwarted by the excitable teacher he was talking to. You had both made it out safe. “Oh my gosh! That was so close hahah!” You both laughed. “Now let’s get you all ready. This might take a while okay? Not that you look bad or anything, you always look beautiful Renee. But we have skin care, makeup, clothes, hair. It’s all or nothing my dear.” Time passed as you and Asmo prepared your non-’date’. You had silenced your D.D.D. Asmo insisted that all the notifications would cause stress and ruin the look. As he applied lip gloss to your soft lips you gasped and leaned back. “Oh my ASMO!!! I FORGOT!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!” Asmo shrieked, “Renee you messed up the lip gloss!” He giggled looking at you and grabbed a tissue to fix it. “What did you forget sweetheart?” You took the tissue and wiped your own lips. “I forgot I was supposed to go with Mammon after class to get things for our date!” Asmo gasped excitedly. “So you do admit it’s a date?!” You blushed looking away, only to meet Mammon’s gaze. “Ma….mon?” Mammon’s face too was bright red. It seemed he had heard everything you said. “I uh...I thought you’d be here. Well. I asked around actually when you didn’t show up I got worried…” He scratched his head avoiding eye contact. “Mammon I’m so sorry I forgot! We can go right now.” Asmo was applying lip gloss to his own lips, eyeing himself in a compact little mirror. “Thanks for everything Asmo!” You hugged him before going over to Mammon. “Anytime cutie!” He nodded, smiling cheekily. You followed Mammon out into the hallway, things were oddly quiet. “Look. Ya can’t just go wandering off and forgettin’ our plans kay?” You nodded “Yeah yeah I know.” You poked his side playfully. “Sorry again.” You both continued walking towards your room, passing a student occasionally. “So a date huh? That’s what ya had planned for the Great Mammon?” You smiled looking up at him. “Yeah. Yeah I did. But, you know we don’t really need ‘supplies’ for a night without electronics.” He nodded in agreement and opened the door to your room. “We have...pens and paper...school books..ooh plus the one Satan lent me..we have…” You felt a pair of warm arms wrap around you from behind. Mammon nuzzled into your shoulder. You let out a soft sigh of relief and put your hands over his arms. “We could just forget the no electronics and watch a movie.” You pondered this for a moment. “How about…. I read you a book?” Mammon pulled back and went over to your bed. “Kay I guess I’ll let ya read to me.” You went over to your bookshelf and picked up a small green one. “Okay.” You walked back over to where Mammon lay on your bed. He scooted over to make room for you. You sat next to him as he leaned against your side. “Is it long? I’m pretty tired.” You shook your head. “No it's quite short. My mom used to read it to me.” He crossed his arms and looked up at you, ready to hear the story. “The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were- Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter. They lived with their mother in a sand bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree.” You paused showing him the little rabbits. “A story about rabbits huh?” You nodded and continued, “Now my dears,’ said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, ‘you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don’t go into Mr. McGregor’s garden; your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.’” Mammon yawned, closing his eyes. “A rabbit pie sounds yummy.” You looked back down to the book. “Now run along, and don’t get into mischief. I am going out.’ Then old Mr.s Rabbit took a basket and her umbrella, and went through the wood to the baker’s. She bought a loaf of brown bread and five-” Mammons arms had relaxed and his eyes were closed. “And five currant buns.” You finished the page and closed the book. Smiling, you set it aside and brought your hand over to his head, softly running your hands through his silky white hair. “We can finish it tomorrow.” You whispered leaning down and kissing his forehead. He slightly turned mumbling something as he put his arm over and around your waist. “What was that?” You kept stroking his hair, your eyes closing and opening every five seconds. Eventually you stopped stroking his hair and fell asleep leaning against the pillow you’d placed between you and your headboard. “I lov-y….ou” Mammon mumbled softly. In the morning he wouldn’t remember saying it and you wouldn’t remember hearing it. 


End file.
